Beyond the Limit
Beyond the Limit (Korean: 한계를 넘어 Hangyereul Neomeo) is the first opening theme for the Korean dub of the . It debuted with XY001, replacing Shimmering Season of the . It uses the same footage as its corresponding Japanese opening theme, V (Volt). A second version was introduced starting XY025, using the footage from its corresponding Japanese opening theme, Mega V. The full version of this song was used as the opening theme for the Korean dub of Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. The full version was also used as an insert song near the end of XY140. Opening animation: Version 1 (XY001 - XY023) OP Text ! Korean ! English |- | 이 별에 사는 신기한 생물 포켓몬스터... 줄여서 말하면 포켓몬! 지금 소년 지우와 포켓몬들의 만남. 그 신나는 모험의 이야기가 시작한다! | The mysterious creatures of this planet Pocket Monsters... "Pokémon" for short! Now, the story of the meeting between the boy and Pokémon, The story of their exciting adventures Is beginning! |} |} Synopsis Characters * * * * * Jessie * James * Viola (silhouette) * Grant (silhouette) * Korrina (silhouette) * Ramos (silhouette) * Valerie (silhouette) * Olympia (silhouette) * Wulfric (silhouette) * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * * (female) * * (Elegant Pattern) * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Mega Lucario) * * Trivia * The song was uploaded by the official Korean YouTube channel on March 10, 2014. * The full version was uploaded by the official Korean YouTube channel on January 1, 2015 with the movie trailer. However, this version does not have the last three lines. Opening animation: Version 2 (XY025 - XY054) OP Text ! Korean ! English |- | 이 별에 사는 신기한 생물 포켓몬스터... 줄여서 말하면 포켓몬! 지금 소년 지우와 포켓몬들의 만남. 그 신나는 모험의 이야기가 시작한다! | The mysterious creatures of this planet Pocket Monsters... "Pokémon" for short! Now, the story of the meeting between the boy and Pokémon, The story of their exciting adventures Is beginning! |} |} Synopsis Characters * * * * * Jessie * James * Diantha * * * * Korrina * Mabel * Gurkinn Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Mega Lucario) * ( ; Mega Gardevoir) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Mabel's) (XY029-XY044) * (Gurkinn's; Mega Lucario) * (Mega Absol) * (Mega Garchomp) * (×2; Mega Charizard X and Y) * (Mega Venusaur) * (Mega Blastoise) * (Mega Blaziken) * (Mega Gengar) * (Mega Scizor) Trivia * The song was uploaded by the official Korean YouTube channel on October 15, 2014. Lyrics TV Size ! Korean ! English |- | | , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Hold my hand and wake up now It's starting again Be still and feel the cry inside of me That's shining hot Let's go run over the harsh earth Even if it's sometimes painful Since you're always by my side I'm not afraid of anything Run towards this world which blocks our path Spreading the limitless wings Shout out your dazzling name and smash your outer self that entraps you Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, Ice, Normal Fire, Fighting, Steel, Psychic, Fairy |} |} Full Size ! Korean ! English |- | | , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Hold my hand and wake up now It's starting again Be still and feel the cry inside of me That's shining hot Let's go run over the harsh earth Even if it's sometimes painful Since you're always by my side I'm not afraid of anything Run towards this world which blocks our path Spreading the limitless wings Shout out your dazzling name and smash your outer self that entraps you Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, Ice, Normal Fire, Fighting, Steel, Psychic, Fairy Reach your hands towards the sun I'm waiting for you To smile together At the end of the challenge that will eventually come Let's go run over the wild wind Even when it's sometimes hard to breathe Always remember the times you were by my side We can do it Run towards this world which blocks our path Spreading the limitless wings Shout out your dazzling name and smash your outer self that entraps you Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Flying Poison, Bug, Water, Electric, Rock, Grass, Dark, Ice, Normal Fire, Fighting, Steel, Psychic, Fairy |} |} Category:Korean opening themes